Naruto:Memories
by Hokage Namikaze Itachi
Summary: Story of Heroes,Villains,Martyrs,Legendary Shinobis of Naruto Universe. Ships:ItaMei(Itachi x Mei)-ManNat(Mangetsu x Natsu)-KabuGuren(Kabuto x Guren)-KakaAnko(Kakashi x Anko)-GenShi(Genma x Shizune)-AoHono(Aoba x Honoka)-SasuSaku(Sasuke x Sakura)-SuiKarin(Suigetsu x Karin)-NaruHina(Naruto x Hinata)-NejiShion(Neji x Shion)-ToruHana(Torune x Hana)-and Third Kazekage/Third Mizukage
1. The Greatest Shinobi Of All Time

Chapter 1:The Greatest Shinobi of All Time

"The Time Went On,I Couldn't Save My Student.I Couldn't Save Obito.If I were Faster,If I were Better than This..."He burst Into Tears.The Most Feared Ninja in Existence is Crying."He wanted to Become Hokage,Now He is Gone.He had Dreams,If I Were That Damn Good,If I Really Were The Hidden Leaf's Yellow Flash..." The Wicked Eye Himself is Not Less Sadder than His Old Friend.Fugaku Hugged Minato and Held Him Tightly."Obito Himself was Not Strong Enough.This is Not Entirely Your Fault.It is Because We Took Him so Lightly.He was a Shining Star which Always Put an Smile on My Face when I Saw His Coinfidence and His Hopeful Attitude.He Really was Stubburn and Sweet Kid.He was My Brother...So Don't Act Like Your Pain is Greater than Us.We are All Sad Over His Death.Maybe Even Shocked to The Point that We Think He Really Isn't Gone."Fugaku wanted to Remain Calm and Do Not Let His Emotions Show Themselves.He Always Told Himself to Be Strong So His Wife,and Later,His Children, Believe that He Will Always be in Their Back, Like a Mountain.But His Flesh and Blood was Lost,His Brother.Nothing Can Replace Him. Itachi is Also Highly Silent in This Time.But His Mother Also is Crying.Itachi,4,For His Age, Is an Expert at Reading People,and He see's Kushina,Despite His Appearance,is The Most Broken Person in This Room.Itachi Loved His Uncle So Deeply.He Remembers;

"Itachi;Can You Do Something for Me."

"Of Course.What Do You Want,Obito-San?"

"Come Here..."

"Can You See What I am Seeing?"

"You Mean that Flower?"

"Huh?I Thought You were an Extraordinary Super Genius But I see that-Oh I Get It."

"Yes,I See Rin Nohara.She is Beautiful.She Thinks of You So Highly and Cares for You to The Point that She will Give Up His Life and Everything That Matters to Her for You.She can Appear to Be Ignorant of Your True Hidden Feelings,But Do Not Be Dissappointed My Precious Uncle.She Knows It.She Loves You More than The Stars in Your Sky.Do Not Let Death Separate You.Whatever Happened, Do Not Give Up On Her.Because I Know that She Knows,She Can Never Do That.Because then,She will Be Lost in a World were it's Sun is Cold and Dark."

"I know That.Who Said I wanted to Ask You What She Thinks or What are Her Feeling.I just wanted-I Just-You are The Worst Nephew in The World?"

"But I Didn't Say Anything that Will Bother You."

"You Said."

"The Truth?"

"No."

"You Rode Her and Analysed Perfectly in Seconds Meanwhile I was Her Best Friend for 8 Years and Always had Regret to Tell Her How Much I Love Her.That is What i am Annoyed by So Much."

"Ha,Ha."

"You truly Are Worse than Worse."

Obito hugged Itachi.Rin Stared as Them and Smiled Back.Like if She knows What They were Saying the Whole Time.

Itachi awakened Sharingan,His Eyes Shedding Scarlet Tears.Kushina Saw Itachi and She Learned What is Going On.The Trauma Caused boy to Awaken Sharingan at Mere age of 4.Kushina sat on Knee,His Eyes Meeting Boy and Told Him:

"He really was an Idiot.If He wasn't Then Who would Have Ever Liked Him?"

Kushina Smiled with Years Put his Hand On Itachi's Face and Hugged Him.Itachi was Never as Sad as Today.He Thought:

"What is This Nightmare?Am I in Hell?"

Itachi Stayed Motionless,Blood Falling from His Cheeks,He Asked Himself:

"What is The Meaning in Life?"

Itachi went To his Father's Room.Asked His Father for Coming Inside,His Father Told Him to Come in.Itachi sat and Asked His Father:

"Father,Do You See a Talent in Me that is Comparable to Yours?

"Mmm...Itachi,Those Eyes want Some Clear Answers.You Have a Purpose in Your Life."

"Am I One of Those Geniuses Who Can Be Prodiges in Their Generation."

"In Both Categories,You are Superior to Me when I was Twice as Your Age.I have Never Seen anyone with Talents and Intelligence that You have."

"Father,I have Chosen to Become a Shinobi."

"So...You are Looking Up for Growth."

"I was Thinking About My Future these Days,and All I was Wondering About,was If I want to Become The Best,Shouldn't I Be Trained by The Best?"

"Are You Looking for Lessons to Learn from a Great Teacher?

"Yes."

"Have You Chosen The Teacher?"

"Yes."

"It is The Fourth Hokage?"

"Yes,Father."

"Ah..."

"I can't Say anything.Let's Go to That Golden Headed Clown"

Itachi Stood Next to His Father.Their Height Difference was Less than 4 Feets.Itachi was 84 cm and His Father was 192 cm.Itachi was 4 Years Old and Becoming Shinobi at This Age was Not Something that The Ordinary Do. There were Less than 20 People who Reached this Level of Skill.If They Had To Name,They were Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake. The Others were Mainly 6 or Above.Even Most of Them won't Become Genin till Thei 20's.Can Itachi be One of Those Prodigies?Itachi Had Coinfidence in His Abillities and Skills.But Still He Didn't want To be Rejected By His Idol.

Fugaku Knocked The Door.Minato Sensed Fugaku and Itachi's Chakra.He had Their Chakra's Fully Memorised and Told them To Come In.

"Long Live!Fourth Hokage!"Fugaku Said.

"Long Live!Fourth Hokage!"Itachi Mirrored His Father's Words.

"Hello,Fugaku-San.Hello Itachi-Kun.I Hope you Haven't Came Here to Kick My Ass Over My Witty Nature that Doesn't Apply to That of Hokage's!"Minato Said,Humorously.

"The Hell are You Saying?"Fugaku Replied.

"Sorry.What is The Matter?"

"My Son is Highly Respectful to Your Skill and Has Idolized You Since when He has Taught the Meaning of Word "Shinobi".He has aimed to Become The Greatest Shinobi that The World has Ever Seen."

"How Cute!Can You Give Me an Autograph When You Became an Hokage?"Minato Replied Homorously.His Smile Really Annoyed Itachi.

"So He Came into an Comclusion that Only You can Teach Him Everything He See's Neccessary."Fugaku Continued.

"Ow...Can You Repeat That Again?"Minato Asked Fugaku.He Didn't Expected that Fugaku let's His Son,His Soldier,Grow Under Another Mighty Bird from Other Group's.

"Teach The Boy Everything He wants;Or Else!" Fugaku Said,Coldly.Activated His Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Ooooookayyyy.Turn It Off!Turn it Off!"Minato asked Fugaku while Closing His Eyes and Covering Them with His Left Forearm.

Fugaku Unactivated The MS's.Itachi Wondered How Scary and Serious Might His Father Become in Near Future.

Minato Putted His Hand Away from His Eyes and Stood Up from His Chair and Came Up to Itachi.

"Fugaku Uchiha."

"Huh?"

"Get Out!"

"Got It."

"Do Not Teach Him How To Use That Useless Jutsu."

"Whatever You Say."

"Have Good Days."

Fugaku Left The Boy to The Fourth Hokage. The Man was Same Age as His Own Father,21 ,Standing at 6'5 and Weighs Over 212 lbs, He had a Body Builded on Steel and Pure Muscle.His Face was So,So Much Cute and Also Beautiful.The Woman Would Kill Their-Selves if They Ever Met This Angel,as His Being was So Humble,Calm,Kind and "Witty". Itachi was Attracted to Him.But Does He Know what Opinion has Extactly His New Teacher Of Him?

Minato went To Itachi and Put his Hand on His Own Forehead."Oh My Goooshhhh.What Do I Do to This Creature?What Can I Do To This Thing?"Minato wondered.Itachi was Kinda Annoyed."Thing?"Itachi's Face Became like an Exclamation Point."Looking at This,I am Loosing My Passion."Minato became Angry and Itachi's Adrenaline was Increasing to New Levels that He has Never Experienced before. Minato Looked at Child.

"OH.MY.GOD."Itachi Uchiha said,Firmly.

"What?"Minato Asked.

"Can We Just Begin?"Itachi Activated Sharingan and Their were Aiming for Minato's Eyes.

"Why Not?My Student.It Begins Right Here and Right Now."Minato Answered the Question.

an Anbu Came In,He was a Beast.5 Inches Taller than The Hokage.He Asked The Hokage: "Hokage there Is a Problem in the Tea Land."

"What is The Problem?"

"We Sent 4 Ninjas to Gather Some Information from Their Base because We Heard they are Going to Build a Terrorrist Organization and Are Going to Recruit Some of Strongest S-Class Runaway Nins."

"Like Who?"

"It is Appearantly that The Most Famous of Them are Sasori of The Red Sand and Akuma Hözuki The Demon in The Seas."

"That Must be Really Tough.Sasori and Akuma are Two of Most Talented Shinobi in Sand and Mist Villages."

"We have Just Waiting for Your Order.Help Us to Defeat Them."

"Itachi,what Do You Think We Should Do?"

Itachi Didn't Hesitated and Asked a Question: "What is Name of The Organization,Sir?"

"It's Called Akatsuki."Anbu said.

"False.That is Completely Not True."Itachi answered.

"and Why?"Minato was Shocked to Hear This.

"But We Have Their Address and Have Spied on Them.Also..."Anbu went to Continue but Itachi Cutted His Words.

"One;Akatsuki is an Underground Terrorist Organization Build Up by Yahiko,One of Students of The Legendary Sannin,Jiraiya. Two,They work in Village in Rain Not Land of Teas.Three,Tea Land has Just Stood on His Own Feet this Early,and Their Own Economy is Just Not that Great Enough to Gather Some of Mightiest Ninjas in The World.Four,Sasori of The Red Sand is Also an S-Rank Ninja of Village Hidden by Sand.Although Both Lands has a Poor Income and Economy,They have Some Serious Historic Problems that is What Makes Them Blood Enemies.Even Though He has Give Up on His Relations,He still Remembers How They Killed his Uncle and Aunt in Their Secret Mission.and Five,I really Believe that as Someone as Your Level,Who could Easily Clash Aginst All Current Jonins and Win with Having no Serious Damage,You are The Worst Sannin who Does the Spying Part.I Instantly Realized what was Going on when I heard the Word Spy.Am I Wrong,The Toad Sage,Lord Jiraiya?"Itachi Smirked.

"Oh...This Sucks."Jiraiya Transformed Back into His Real Self.It was a Shame for Him to Lose to a Mere 4 Years Old Boy.Even If He is an Uchiha Genius Prodigy.

"Your Knowledge and Reasoning is On Another Level,Itachi-Kun."Minato Smiled at The Boy.

"It is Not Fair.This was So Easy."Itachi Replied having Been Bored in This Situation.

"Yes.I Admit."Minato answered but Told Himself:"He is That Damn Good that I can See Him Standing Next to Me Now and Just Decide over All Problems on His Own." "Congratulations,You are Know Officialy My Student."Minato Told the Boy,Put His Hand on His Shoulder.

"Lord Jiraiya.Can I Ask You Something?"Itachi asked The 41 Years Old Sannin.

"Ask It."Jiraiya Said That.He really was Upset like an 9 Years Old Child over His Loss.

"Please,Put My Name on The List of Summoning Toads".Itachi Asked.

"Huh?But This is Not For Use of You Arrogant Uchihas and I am Not Interested in You.You are So Cold and Hollow and Formal and You are an Absolute Nerd."Jiraiya Replied.

"Sensei."Itachi asked His Teacher.

"I Order You To Put Him on The List."Minato ordered Jiraiya Like a King."If Not,Then There would Be Consequences."Minato Continued.

Itachi and Jiraiya Looked Back at The Young Hokage with a Look of "What The Fuck is He Trying to Do?"

"Yes?"Jiraiya Answered.

"I was Gonna say to Ask Him like.Not Condemn Him."Itachi Replied.

Jiraiya Summoned His Scroll and Opened It. There were Not Many People to Learn how To Summon Toads.In Fact,There was Only Jiraiya Himself,The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju,The Spectre Dan Kato and The Humble Prince Arashi Sarutobi.

"Now,You Must..."Itachi Cutted His Hand and Wrote His Name on The Scroll and Put His Thumb and Registered."Okay."

"Now Summon Your Toad."Minato asked Itachi.

"Summoning Jutsu!".Itachi Summoned The Toad Named Gamabunta Outside the Hokage's Room.

"What Am I Supposed to Do,Lord Minato Namikaze?"Appearantly,Gamabunta Didn't Know Who Just Summoned.

"Oh.That was Not Me,Gamabunta-San." Minato said.

"Jiraiya,How Much Do I Have To Tell You to Not Mess With Me Ever Again after That Incident."Gamabunta Pointed at The Sannin Angirly.

"It wasn't Me,Also."Jiraiya Turned Back and Run with The Scroll.

"Stay The-Wait,Who is Standing on My Head?" Gamabunta Said.

"I Am Itachi Uchiha."Itachi Uchiha Told.

"Will You Came Down or Want to Me to Bring You Down?!?"Gamabunta Shouted at The Boy.

"I was The One who Summoned You, Gamabunta-sama."Itachi Uchiha told and Brought Down his Head so His Eyes can Meet Gamabunta's.

"What?Ha Ha Ha Ha."Gamabunta was Dying From Laughs."You haven't Reached Your 15th Birthday So Don't Be So Funny and Stop this so I can Get Home."Gamabunta Continued.

"He Really Summoned You.and He is Only 4 Years Old.Yes I Know What is It Like."Minato himself Know it was Even Really Difficult for Even an Highly Trained Chunin from a Powerful Clan with Immsense Chakra to Summon the Most Powerful Toad Alive.

"Are You Kidding Me?Want Me To Believe that This Little Kid,Summon The Great Gamabunta and Use Him as His Own Pet?"Gamabunta told.

"Believe or Not,The Kid is Really Great at Surprsing and Reaching the Unexpected." Minato answered.

"Now Way."Gamabuntaa Looked Up to the Waiting Boy and The Fouth Hokage.

"Believe Me."Minato Said.

"But You were 9 and He is 4.Is He Even Better than You?"Gamabunta asked.

"Nope."Minato Answered and Gamabunta Frowns."Forget It."

"Will You Help Me If I Needed You?"Itachi Asked The Big Toad.

"What If I Refuse?"Gamabunta Added.

"Because Even if You Refuse,I will Help you If You Needed an Help.You can Count on Me" Itachi said.

"What Kind of Helping?"Gamabunta Asked.

"Like Pranking Lord Jiraiya for What He has Done to You and Your Wife."Itachi Said with an Evil Tune.

"Whatever Happened.Just Call Me.But Not on Tuesdays."Gamabunta Said."You Truly are One Prodigy Born in an Eon."Gamabunta Went.

Itachi was Smiling.Minato Looked Up to The Boy and Saw Himself In Him.Telling Himself that This Boy is Really Unique.There will Come a Day that Everyone will Respect Him and His Legend.

"My God,You are a Badass in Such Age."Minato Said."Let's Go,My Boy."

"Yes,Minato-Sama."


	2. Third Mizukage

Chapter 2:Third Mizukage

Having Been Born in an Powerful Clan Called "Mikami Clan" is Exactly The Thing that Every Hidden Village in Mist Shinobi will Dream of. But He Didn't Only Born in Mikami Clan,But Also Terumi Clan.Their Most Powerful Abillities were Their Kekkei Genkai's.Mikami Clan were Users of Boil Style and Terumi Clan were Users of Lava Style.Fortunately,The Boy has Inherited Both Kekkei Genkai's and This has Made Him into a Shinobi with Highest Potential in His Village.He was Described as an "Super Genius Prodigy with Unparalled Talents and Godgiven Abillities".This Shinobi is Kenshin Mikami,The Son of Daika Mikami and Maria Terumi;Two Most Talented and Powerful Shinobi in Mist Village.But Sadly... They aren't Alive.

In a Battle Aginst an Religious Cult from Village Hidden in Stone,Who Pray and Sacrifice for Their Lord "Jashin",They Killed Almost All of Them,But at Cost of Their Own Life.They Couldn't Kill Two Mighty Mist Shinobi with Their Forbidden Technique that can Be used after Sucking Blood of The Opponent and Stabbing Themselves,as They are Serving Jashin and Have Became Immortal,So They Just Used an Ultimate Trump Card,Used an Uzumaki Sealing Technique to Neutrulize Their Techniques and Chakra,and Tore Them Limb from Limb and Burned Them with Ash and Ate Them because They Believed Their Being was "Too Much Great" to Live in This World.

Kenshin,was Growing on His Own.He had a Mind that Outmatches Everyone.He worked So He Could Make some Money to Live.and He Researched to Find His Techniques and Became Really Stronger and More Powerful than His Own Generation and His Leagues.He Studied Every Book Related to Techniques and History and Sciences as Much as Possible,and Turned Into a Wise Being.

After Hidden Mist Village Imitates The Hidden Leaf Village as They Were First to Established First Ever Ninja Academy for Young Generation by The Most Wisest of Their Village,Tobirama Senju,after One Year. Kenshin,Who was Just 11 Years Old at This Stage,Took The Eyes of The Current and First Mizukage Byakuren,and Became a Genin without Even Going into Academy,Just Like Kagami Uchiha of Hidden Leaf Village,Son of Madara Uchiha.But Kenshin was Highly Proficient with Not Only His Own Kekkei Genkai's,But Also with Water,Fire,Lightning and Mist Styles which was On Level of a Jonin with More than 15 Years of Experience.

After Few Months,Kenshin Became a Chunin and then,a Jonin.He was 12,But He Thought and Talked Like an Wise and Experienced 100 Years Oldman.

Once Gengetsu Hözuki,20,Went to Kenshin who was 13,and Asked Him a Question:

"Do You Ever Felt Angry that There was No Parents who would Take Your Hand when You were Fallen or That They Didn't See Your Imporovement and Transformation into a Great Man?

Kenshin Answered with This:"My Parents?Oh,I Have Never Been That Blessed Enough to Kiss My Mother's Hands or Bow to My Father for Everything They Have Done,Not Only for Me, But for This Village,and The World.My Mother was Keeping Me Inside Her Womb for 9 Months;The Pain and Difficultcy of Life that I have Caused will Never be Paid Back.But Still She is a Mother,Generous and Caring Being who Loves Her Child more Than Her Own Precious Life.They have Made a Legend of Theirselves after They Died as Two Loyal Martyrs that Were Killed for Their Home's Safety;for Me and My Generation who are Listening to Tales and Learning History to Reach Our Goals.I can Never be Angry Over The Fact that Why My Dears,Those Who I Miss Them,Aren't Here.I am Only Bounded Here to Be a Hero,Just Like Them.I am Responsible about Their Name.I would Become the Greatest Shinobi in History of Village Hidden Mist,Even Greater than My Own Talented and Genius Parents.I Loved Them from The Very Beginning,and Nothing Can Change That.No One Can Change that.I am Kenshin Mikami, The Promising Future Mizukage."

Gengetsu was Lost in Kenshin's Words.after Seconds,He Replied:"Don't Lose Faith,Kid.I Really Believe that Your Existence is an Divine Gift from Heaven."Gengetsu Smiled at Kenshin and Stood:"Sure."Kenshin Replied to Gengetsu,Smiling.

This is The First 5 Kage Summit Ever.Kenshin is Now 21 Years Old.He was Present as a Council and Bodyguard of First Mizukage Byakuren Together with Gengetsu Hözuki. Also there was The First Hokage Hashirama Senju,or Better to Consider Him Kenshin's Father in Law,as Kenshin Married Hashirama's Second Child Named Tsuraiko Senju,and has Become a Father to a Daughter.Tobirama Senju was The Council of Hokage.Also,First Raikage A was Guarded by His Son A,The First Kazekage Reto was Guarded by Shamon and First Tsuchikage Ishikawa was by Mū.The World's Most Powerful and Wisest Shinobis are Here to Talk About Problems.

Kazekage Asked for an Request.He wants 30% of Payment of Claiming Tailed Beasts Possessed by 5 Villages for Their Own with No Lust for Any Tailed Beast.He Believes This is Actually a Very Logical Choice for Them cause They have The Weakest Economy compared to Others.

But Every Other Kage are Holding Their Ground Aginst Him and Call Him "Assuming" and "Irrespective" for This.When Everyone are Keeping Their Opposion aginst Village Hidden in Sand,Kenshin asks for a Minute to Talk:

"Since The Very Beginning of The Creation of Shinobi,All We Have Been Perfectly Taught in This Endless,and Beautiful World was Killing People who Do Not have The Same Vision as Us.Killing Those who Have not The Same Blood as Us in Our Veins.We Have Managed to Wage War Aginst Other Clans and Nations because of Our Interests and Occassions. Even worse is That we,Sometime will Give Up on Our Humanity and Will Abuse Other People over Our Temptations.Simply,I have Lived for Just 21 Years Old in This Hell Made from You and Your Predeccessors.As Far as I Remember,There was Only Me and Me who was Searching for a Meaning of This Wars. Are we Sane?!?I have asked Myself,Over this Years but Each and Everytime,I failed to Answer this Question;Because I wasn't Part of This Cycle of Pathetic Carnage Myself.I have Never Ever Killed a Single Shinobi in My Life. Because My Sound Judgement Doesn't Go That Way.I am Not The Most Experienced Fighter in This Room.Just Looking at The God of Shinobi,The Wisest Kage,The Sky Piercing Bolt,The Universal Earthquake and The Stone Willpower.What Did Kazekage Say,We are Completely Agree with Them.As of If The Other Kage will Disagree,It makes That Harder for The World to Attain the Peace that Hashirama Senju is Imagining.The Stone Village are Responsible for Death of 2927 Mist Ninja,Including My Parents who I have Never seen Them in My Life.So Do Not Decide Something Foolish Again Based on Your Own Corrupted Knowledge and Beliefs.I can Never Condone what The Village Hidden In Cloud done To us Only for More Power for Their Own Pleasure and Safety on Their Own Mind."Kenshin Hid a Lot of Rage in These Years."The Kazekage is Right About What He Thinks.and Also We Agree with His Own Condition.If You Don't Have The Same Belief that We Have,We Will Not Accept this Contract.and if You want to Wage War Aginst Village Hidden in Sand,We Will Fight by Their Side to Death!"Kenshin Put Them in Their Place with His Words.

But Fortunately,They Accepted after Hashirama Begs Them to End this Conflicts and Make Peace.


End file.
